The increased use of technology and computers has generated a corresponding increase in digital data. This ever-increasing digital data requires a corresponding ever-increasing amount of storage space.
In addition, disaster recovery is a concern for today's storage devices. There is a need to protect against inadvertent deletion of data from storage devices, damage from computer viruses, and site disasters. Replication of data provides a solution to disaster recovery because it enables a user to back-up data by copying data across multiple sites and/or groups.
In existing approaches, during replication, storage devices may consume the available bandwidth between the replica partners. If customers are not using a dedicated link for replication, such saturation may adversely affect the performance of other applications.